41 Moments after Our Marriage
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Based from some prompts on Tumblr. There are so many moments which happened after Kotake and Doremi's marriage. Find out all of those moments in this drabble collection.
1. Part 1: 1-10

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Finally, I decided to make an English drabble collection about my otp! ^^

Alright then, I know that I still have four ongoing fan fictions here, but it doesn't wrong for me to write some more, right? I have idea, though.

Well then, happy reading!

* * *

 **41 Moments after Our Marriage**

 **.**

 **Part 1: Moments #1-10**

* * *

 **Moments #1: Toilet Problems in the Morning**

"Tetsuya, is your stomachache that bad?" asked Doremi worriedly, "If that's the case, I can ask permission to both the school and your soccer club so that I can bring you to the hospital today."

"Don't worry, Doremi. It isn't really that bad," replied Kotake as he flushed the toilet, "I think it's just because of the spicy junk food which I ate with Kimura last night. You don't need to bring me to the hospital. Just teach your students in your class. I'll just go straight to the soccer club once this 'private business' with my stomach is done."

"Are you sure, you still have time to go there?" Doremi looked at her watch before she added, "It's you who need to hurry right now. Your morning practice will begin in just ten minutes."

"How about your class?"

"My class will begin in forty minutes. I still have more time."

"It's okay. You don't need to wait for me," said Kotake as he prepared himself in the toilet, "Now I just need to warn Kimura to not ask me to eat that spicy junk food ever again."

.

 **Moments #2: Where's My Turn?**

For Doremi and Kotake, Sunday would become the home movie day, when they watched some movies online at home.

"Alright then, today we'll watch some romantic comedies," exclaimed Doremi, "There are some titles which I want to watch with you."

"What? Dear, you promised to me that today would be my turn to pick the movie genre. I also have some movies which I want to watch with you," Kotake protested, "Not to mention that we watch the movies with my account."

"Really? Oh, Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I just forget it," Doremi apologized, "Well, how about this. You'll have your turn to pick the movies next week, and I promise that I won't ever forget it this time."

"I think I'm not really sure," sighed Kotake, "because you also said it last week, and some weeks before that."

.

 **Moments #3: The Energizing Coffee**

Kotake always knew that Doremi didn't really like drinking coffee in the morning, but anytime he had chance to wake up before her, he always made two cups of coffee for him and his wife.

"Well, I just don't want to have a picky wife," Kotake reasoned, "Moreover, adults always like to drink a cup of coffee in the morning."

"Do you mean that I'm still childish just because I still don't really like coffee?" Doremi protested, but then she sighed and took a sachet of sweetener, "Fortunately, we still have some natural non-calorie sweetener, so I don't need to add some high-calorie sugar into my cup of coffee, which could make me fat."

"Up to you. I just want to show you that a cup of coffee in the morning is important to charge your energy," added the blue haired young man, "Once you drink it, you'll become an energetic teacher."

"Well, alright then. I always drink the coffee you make anyway, and I should admit that it doesn't taste bad," the redhead finally agreed. She and her husband then had some casual chat while ate their breakfast before they go to work together.

.

 **Moments #4: The Breakfast She Left**

In the next morning, Kotake woke up late, just a few minutes after Doremi went to school to do her job as a homeroom teacher there.

 _'What time is it now?'_ asked him in his mind before checked the time on his alarmed clock, "Eight o'clock? No wonder that Doremi already gone. She must be at school right now."

 _'Oh yeah, yesterday practice was so tough. That's why I can wake up this late today. Fortunately, I don't have morning practice at the soccer club today,'_ he thought, but suddenly, a delicious scent caught his attention.

"I think I smell something from our desk," said Kotake to himself as he approached the mentioned desk which located near the main room's door, then he found it; a set of breakfast. He then noticed that there was a piece of letter beside the breakfast, which later he read, "Sorry for not wake you up so that we can't eat breakfast together this morning. Here I prepared some breakfast for you; a couple of toast and a plate of omelette with a cup of coffee, because I know that you always like to drink coffee in the morning."

 _'I know I choose a right person. She's really a care wife, even though she can be careless sometimes,'_ he thought, then whispered to himself, "Thank you, Doremi. I'll definitely eat all of these and drink the coffee."

Finally, he enjoyed his breakfast with smile on his face, happy that his wife's cooking ability was improved.

 _'She's really a great wife.'_

.

 **Moments #5: Our Date Night Routine**

On Friday, Kotake usually picked Doremi up from school and asked her to go for their Date Night, and none of the date they had at those nights which wasn't planned before by Kotake. He always planned what they would do in their date night, and this always made Doremi happy and thankful that she had such a great husband like him.

"What will we do for tonight?" asked Doremi to Kotake right when he picked her up from school this Friday, "Watching movies on cinemas? Having some candle light dinner at a restaurant? Or…"

"Well, I have a secret plan, and I know you'll like it," Kotake smiled, "You'll know about my plan once we arrive there."

"Alright, I'm curious. You always make a surprise in our date night, and I like it," replied Doremi, "because it makes our date night become more fun."

"I know you'll say it," he then hold his wife's hands and started to walk, "Let's we walk to our car, then I'll drive it to our destination."

"Okay."

.

 **Moments #6: Now I Know She was Annoying**

Right after their marriage, both Kotake and Doremi knew that, aside from the fact that Doremi's family name changed from now on, both of their family would have a strong connection. However, just a few days after their marriage, Kotake found out that Pop, his sister-in-law, actually wasn't as kind as what he thought about her before…

Exactly, at a night, when the couple were going to make out in their room, Pop suddenly came to their house and knocked the front door, called her older sister, "Onee-chan, can I stay here tonight? Our parents had a fishing gathering until tomorrow."

The redhead then apologized to her husband, walked out from their room as she promised to her husband that she would be back soon so that they could continue their 'private session', so Kotake let her go.

A few minutes later, Doremi walked back to the main room, only to be called by Pop who later asked her to sleep with her lovely younger sister.

"Err, Tetsuya, should I sleep with Pop tonight? We still can have our 'private session' tomorrow, right?" asked her, "I think she wants to talk about something important with me."

"Well, okay. You can sleep with her tonight," replied Kotake, who then added in his mind, _'I hope she really will stay here just until tomorrow. Now I feel like wanted to kill her but I can't. She's my sister-in-law anyway…'_

With that, Kotake sighed. He let his wife left their room just to sleep with her younger sister while he slept alone there.

 _'I get it. This is her annoying side…'_

.

 **Moments #7: My Lovely Big Spoiled Baby**

In a summer vacation, Doremi suddenly fell ill, and as her husband, Kotake decided to take care of her well at their house. He even asked permission from his soccer club so that he didn't need to go for the soccer practice. However, this made Doremi became spoiled.

"Tetsuya~, where's my chicken porridge? I'm so hungry~," she whined, "and you have to feed me."

"Alright then, here's your chicken porridge, my lovely baby," replied Kotake, "I just can't imagine how if some of your students suddenly visit our house and find out that their great teacher becomes spoiled…"

"Mou, Tetsuya, I got a high fever, so it couldn't help," said Doremi before Kotake fed her.

"Whatever you say," Kotake chuckled, "Anyways, should I sing a lullaby for you after this?"

"No! I don't want to hear a lullaby," she crossed her arms, "I just want to hear you sing some romantic song for me."

"Huh, alright then," he sighed, "I'll sing some romantic song for my lovely baby, but she should finished her chicken porridge first."

"Okay, I'll finish it. This chicken porridge is so delicious, anyway."

.

 **Moments #8: Plenty Snacks for Us**

Usually, both Kotake and Doremi had a grocery shopping routine on the first Saturday of the month together. Doremi would make sure that they would have enough supplies for a month, while Kotake would make sure that they would have plenty snacks to be eaten by them on their free time.

It would be a lie to say that Doremi didn't help Kotake to pick some snacks for them, but as a housewife who also worked as an elementary school teacher, she became more care about food supplies like rice or beef rather than snacks, even though she often gave her husband some suggestion about some healthy snacks.

Uniquely, she could collect all of the food supplies which they needed just in a few minutes, while it took an hour for him to collect the snacks.

"Well, we like to eat snacks while watch TV, so it couldn't help. We should have plenty snacks in our house," Kotake reasoned, "So that we don't need to buy it again."

"I know it. That's why I always agree to buy those snacks which you choose," replied Doremi "Even so, can you just choose the snacks faster next time?"

"I don't think I can do it, because our snacks should be the healthy ones, right?"

"Even if you say your reason, is it better if you write the list of snacks we usually buy here so that you can take all of those easily here next time?" the redhead suggested, "Don't you want to do anything else beside choose the same snacks again and again every month?"

"Eh? Really? Do I always choose the same snacks every month?" asked Kotake in disbelief, "Well, if that's the case, I'll write the snacks' list for next month once we get home."

And with that, they immediately paid anything they bought at the cashier and went home.

.

 **Moments #9: Her Important Tabby Cat**

One day, when Doremi was going to walk into her house, she found a 'familiar' stray tabby cat right outside the house. She then looked around to the street in front of the house, just to make sure that no one was there, before she brought the tabby cat into her house.

Moments later, Kotake went home, only to find out his wife watching TV with the mentioned tabby cat in the living room. When Doremi noticed that her husband was already arrived at their house, she asked him, "Oh, Tetsuya, can we take in this cat here? Can we pet her?"

"Wait for a second! Is that Dodo, your lost tabby cat?" he asked back, then concluded, "So you want to keep her as your pet again… Aren't you afraid if she would run away from our house and leave you again like before?"

Well, you're right. She's Dodo, and I don't want to lose her again. I want to live with her again, because she's my important cat," Doremi reasoned, "and I'll make sure that she won't ever run away from here, right Dodo?"

The mentioned cat just answered her by meowing, then groomed herself and laid down onto the carpet in the living room.

"You know, actually I'm more a dog person, but if this cat is really that important for you, I really don't have choice but to allow you petting her," Kotake finally answered, "It's your missing cat anyway."

"Thank you, my lovely husband!" said Doremi as she stood up and immediately hugged Kotake in front of her, while she secretly winked at her cat which seemed so happy to see its owner.

 _'From now on, I'll take care of them and their family.'_

.

 **Moments #10: Your Awkward Dance**

"You must be drunk again…"

Doremi just could sigh, as she looked at her husband who just recently arrived at home. The redhead kept looking at the professional soccer player as he dance awkwardly while walked into their house.

"Let's just dance to the top~ and I'll kiss you on the top~," ignoring what his wife said, Kotake grabbed both of Doremi's hands and signaled to her to dance with him as he sang a weird, random song, "We're drunk as we falling in love~ and finally we enjoy our pleasure~…"

"Well, alright then," Doremi finally gave up and smiled, "I just hope that you won't fall asleep once we reach our bedroom."

The couple then made their way to their bedroom, got ready to make out before fell asleep in each other hug.


	2. Part 2: 11-20

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **41 Moments after Our Marriage**

 **.**

 **Part 2: Moments #11-20**

* * *

 **Moments #11: From Misora to Kyoto**

"Eh? Tetsuya, did you really drive our car here just to meet me?!" asked Doremi in disbelief as her husband arrived at the parking lot of a hotel in Kyoto where she stayed with her 6th grade students in the study tour, "You know, Kyoto is just too far from Misora."

"I know it, but I enjoy my trip along the way here," replied Kotake calmly, "I'll do anything just to be with you."

"Even so, you still can come here by train, right? Why do you make yourself tired like this?"

"Well, I also want to challenge myself. Is it wrong?" asked Kotake back, "Don't you remember that I've ever ridden my bike through Mount Fuji in the fifth grade."

"I remember it, but Kyoto is just too far. Don't force yourself," said Doremi worriedly, "I just don't want to see you get sick just because you drove our car all the way here."

"Don't worry, Doremi. I'm fine," Kotake still tried to persuade his wife, "Moreover, I just want to have a slow trip, so I can enjoy it by myself. It wasn't really a non-stop trip. I still took some rest anytime I became tired."

"Well, alright then," finally, Doremi sighed in relief, "Now I don't have choice but to believe with what you say."

Both of them smiled, then left the parking lot and walked into the hotel.

.

 **Moments #12: Don't Flick It. Just Kiss It**

For most of the marriage couples like Kotake and Doremi, kissing is the most important thing to strengthen their intimacy, and most of them would agree to say that they mostly liked to be kissed on lips or cheeks, but secretly, for Doremi, there was one more parts of her body which she loved to be kissed by her husband. Unfortunately, Kotake rarely kissed her on this part, and it often made her protested, even though she just could save her complain in her heart.

One day, at their house, she curiously asked him, "Tetsuya, why do you still like to flick my forehead anytime you had a chance?"

"Well, I just don't want to see you getting carried away, just to make sure that you still can think realistically in your mind," he gave his reason, "and sometimes, I also want to have a playful time with you."

 _'Alright, that's a good reason though…'_ she thought, _'but why don't you just kiss it instead? You flick my forehead more often than kissing it, and I want your kiss more. If only I can honestly tell you about this…'_

Suddenly, Kotake kissed her forehead and surprised her, and spontaneously, she asked, "How do you know that I'm thinking about kiss on forehead?"

"Hmm, let's just say that I can feel a strong signal of telepathy connection between us, right when you ask me about flicking your forehead," Kotake smiled, "and now, I promise to you that I'll kiss you on your forehead more often."

"Really? Thank you, Tetsuya," said Doremi cheerfully as she hugged Kotake tightly, "I'm glad that you always know anything that I want."

"Of course. I'm your husband, anyway," Kotake proudly said, "So, what should we do now? Should I kiss your forehead all the way to our room?"

"No, you don't need to do that. Just kiss my forehead more often from now on," she smiled back, "because I love it so much."

.

 **Moments #13: My Secret Diary**

"Doremi, I'm home!"

"…"

"Doremi?"

"…"

"Doremi, where are you? Why don't you answer my greeting?"

"…"

 _'Did she fall asleep in our room?'_ Kotake thought while he noticed that his wife didn't answer his greeting at all. He then walked upstairs, looked for Doremi who was in their bedroom, writing something in a pink diary. When Kotake walked into the mentioned room and found her there, he didn't waste any time to asked, "Doremi, what are you doing here? Why don't you answer my greeting?"

"Eh? Ah, Tetsuya, welcome home," replied Doremi while she closed the diary and put the ballpoint which just recently she used onto the table in front of her, "I'm sorry. I was too engrossed to write something here."

"Really? What did you write?" asked Kotake curiously. He looked at the pink book on the table, "Is that a diary? I think you never write something in a diary before…"

"Uh, this book?" Doremi shown the mentioned diary to her husband, "Well, actually… I always write anything which happen in my life in a diary since we were still in middle school. I also wrote some moments which happened when we were still in elementary school in one of my diary."

"One of… Do you have more than one diary? Is it the reason why don't you let me see anything inside your desk drawer?"

"Well, yeah. Beside this one, I also have five diaries inside my desk drawer which were already full with my handwriting," Doremi admitted, "You know that a diary is a personal things, and… even though you're my husband now, I still feel uncomfortable to let you see all of these, so… can I just keep it by myself for now? I promise that I'll show you anything which I wrote in these books someday."

"Alright, you can keep it by yourself, and I don't mind if you even don't tell me about it at all," Kotake assured, "Those books are your diaries, anyway."

"Really?"

Kotake nodded, "But next time, can you just write it before I arrive here? I want you to reply my greetings."

"Okay, I promise I won't ever ignore your greetings anymore," Doremi smiled, "You're my husband, anyway."

.

 **Moments #14: Your Sleeping Face**

"I always know that your face is really cute when you're sleeping, Doremi…"

Kotake smiled and whispered those words while he looked at Doremi's sleeping face beside him, as he always waited for her to fall asleep first, just to see his wife's face like this in a few minutes before he fell asleep. He always did it every night, because it could make him having a good sleep.

 _'Your sleeping face is not only cute, but also, seeming so peaceful,'_ he thought, _'That's why, I always feel relieved when I see it, because it's also a sign that you're okay today.'_

Finally, he kissed her forehead before laid beside her and fell asleep there.

"Have a nice sleep, my lovely wife…"

.

 **Moments #15: Did You Walk into the Toilet Last Night?**

"Doremi."

"Hmm?"

"Did you walk into the toilet last night?"

"Well, I remember that I walked into the toilet once last night," Doremi replied what Kotake asked, then he asked back, "Wait, how do you know about it? I woke up last night and walked into the toilet when you were still sleeping. Don't say if actually, you also woke up at the same time."

"No, I didn't," Kotake shook of his head, "It's just that, I found that the light in the toilet was still on this morning, and I remember that you always forget to turn it off anytime you walk into there at night."

"Ah, really? Well, I was sleepy anyway, so it couldn't help," Doremi admitted, "Moreover, we use the environmentally friendly lights here, so it won't ever be a big problem, right?"

"Yeah, it's not a big problem," replied Kotake sarcastically, "but now I just wonder if someday the light was breaking just because of that…"

.

 **Moments #16: My (Still) Clumsy Wife**

"Oh no! I forgot to buy some barbecue sauce for our garden party tonight!" shouted Doremi as she looked at the clock on the wall in the living room, "How can it happen?! I remembered to buy the meat, the chicken and some sea foods, but I forgot to buy the sauce!"

"So, what should we do now? The guests will come here in a few minutes," Kotake gazed at his wife before he sighed, "Even after we got married, you still become my Dojimi."

"Hey! How can you call me like that when we have a serious problem here? Of course we don't have choice but to buy it as fast as we can," protested Doremi, who suddenly remembered something, "Ah, but if both of us go to buy the barbecue sauce, how about our guests? Who will welcome them here?"

"Alright then. I'll buy the barbecue sauce at the nearest mini market and you'll wait for the guests here, okay? Don't start the party before I go home," Kotake decided. He then walked to the front door, "I'll go home right after I get the barbecue sauce."

Doremi nodded, then Kotake walked out from their house.

.

 **Moments #17: He's Really on Fire**

For their honeymoon, Kotake and Doremi decided to go to Okinawa. There, they mostly spent their time by sunbathing at the beach, and as the result, Kotake got sunburn while Doremi just got a little tan.

"Whoa! Tetsuya, you're really on fire!" commented Doremi as she looked at her husband's skin when they arrived at their hotel room right after they went to the beach, "Your skin is really burning!"

"Well, it's obvious, right? Normally, my skin is tan, so no wonder if I get sunburn from our sunbathing today," Kotake sighed, "I just hope that my skin doesn't really burn like a charcoal."

"I don't think that would happen," Doremi giggled, "Except if you forgot to use your sunblock while we were sunbathing."

"Whatever… I just think that I need to take a bath in a cold water right now," Kotake finally went to the bathroom, "It's a good time for cooling down."

.

 **Moments #18: Can't You Just Sleep Now?**

"Doremi, what are you doing right now? It's time to sleep, right?" asked Kotake while he saw Doremi was still busy making some questions for her students' test tomorrow, "Can't you just sleep here with me now?"

"Tetsuya, if you're really that tired, you don't need to wait for me until I'm done. I still need to finish all of these for my students."

"But I can't sleep well if you still work there. Please, you can continue it tomorrow," Kotake still tried to persuade his wife, "Moreover, it's for the subject after lunchtime, right? You still have plenty time to continue your work tomorrow."

"I can't do that, Tetsuya. I should finish all of these tonight," replied Doremi while still tried to concentrate in her work, "Don't be too cranky like that. Once I finish all of these, I promise I'll immediately sleep beside you…"

"…but I want you to sleep before me," Kotake whined, "Please, just lay down here and sleep with me."

"Alright, I'll finish all of these in a few minutes, so you don't need to whine like that," she finally said, "Just wait for me patiently, okay?"

"Yea…No."

"I'll count it as a yes."

.

 **Moments #19: Now You're the Spoiled Boy**

"Doremi~, can't you just stay here just for five minutes? I want to hug you~," asked Kotake, a bit protested, "I'll have some intense training since this afternoon, so maybe I'll go home late since tonight. I'll rarely meet you because of my business."

"Tetsuya, I can't. I should go to school right now, or else, I'll be late for the teachers' meeting," Doremi tried to explain, "I wanted to, but I can't. The Vice Principal would lecture me if I came late to school."

"I don't care with what you say. I'll hug you, even though you don't want me to," Kotake immediately captured his wife in a hug, "I promise, I'll just hug you in five minutes."

"Mou, now I don't have choice but to let you hug me like this," Doremi sighed, "I hope the Vice Principal will understand that I have a spoiled boy here whom I should take care of."

"I don't care. I need this five minutes of cuddles anyway," Kotake smiled, "If you could be a spoiled baby when you were sick a few weeks ago, I also can be a spoiled boy now."

"Whatever, Tetsuya."

.

 **Moments #20: the Traffic Jam and the Impatient Husband**

"What the hell is this traffic jam?! Why do all of these people also drive their cars to the shopping district?!" shouted Kotake angrily as he and Doremi were trapped in a terrible traffic jam, just when they wanted to have a special dinner at a steakhouse near the shopping district for their date night.

"Tetsuya, calm down. It's just a traffic jam, so you just need to be patient," Doremi tried to calm her husband down, "We'll reach the steakhouse soon, anyway."

"Well, I know it, but still… this traffic jam is just too much! It's already an hour and we're still here!" Kotake couldn't stop complaining, "Usually, at this time, we've arrived at the steakhouse anytime we had our dinner there, but now…"

"It's okay for me. Moreover, it's the end of the month, so it couldn't help. It's a good time for them to have a grocery shopping. Honestly, I already got my wage today."

"A-NY-WAYS, I won't ever stop complaining until all of the cars in front of us start to move forward!" said Kotake while he endlessly honked, "Hey, just move forward already!"

"Mou, Tetsuya. Can't you just be patient?" finally, Doremi gave up. She sighed then turned on the radio in their car, tried to ignore Kotake's endless complain.


	3. Part 3: 21-30

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **41 Moments after Our Marriage**

 **.**

 **Part 3: Moments #21-30**

* * *

 **Moments #21: The Stupid Texting Challenge**

One day, when Kotake followed a tournament which made him couldn't go home to his house, the spiky blue haired young man was chatting with his wife on his smartphone. He opened the chatting application there and sent a message.

 _"Doremi, how are you today lol? Was your class going well lol?"_

A few minutes later, he received her reply.

 _"I'm fine, Tetsuya, and all of my students were fine. How about you? Do your team make it to the next round?"_

He quickly typed, _"We make it lol! We'll face a stronger team in the next match tomorrow lol."_

Not so long after that, her reply appeared on the screen. This time, she divided it into three sentences.

 _"I see something weird in your message."_

 _"Wait…"_

 _"Why do you add those 'lol' at the end of your sentences?"_

Kotake hesitated to reply his wife's messages at first, but then he gave up and answered her question in those messages,

 _"My friends challenged me to add it at the end of every texts I write today lol. So I'll type it in this whole day lol."_

Finally, Doremi sent him her reply, but this time, Kotake widened his sapphire while he read the reply.

 _"They just want to make fun of you, baka Tetsuya."_

.

 **Moments #22: Your Artistic Text**

"Tetsuya, why do you like to send some messages to me on weekdays at the lunchtime?" asked Doremi when she spent her weekend with her husband, "If only I couldn't type my replies while ate my lunch, I wouldn't ever reply any of your messages."

"Well, I just want to know about your class situation. Is it wrong?" replied Kotake, "Besides, I also want to see your artistic reply."

"Artistic?"

"Yeah, you see… You always used some emojis in your replies, and I'll never be bored to see it."

"Oh, come on, Tetsuya. Those are just some… emojis," Doremi raised her eyebrows, "There's nothing special about that. I just want to use those emojis."

"You can say that, but for me, those emojis in your replies are your masterpiece."

"Whatever…" finally, she sighed, "Now I just think that there's something wrong with you. You're just too exaggerate about those emojis."

.

 **Moments #23: Over Drunk**

"Tetsuya, make sure that you won't ever get drunk anymore in any upcoming events which we'll be going to."

"But why? I used to get drunk before, but you never mind," asked Kotake, didn't understand with what his wife said, "Why do you warn me now?"

"Actually, I don't mind if you want to drink as much as you can. I just want to make sure that you'll keep your mouth shut so you won't ever embarrass me like what you did at the last party a week ago," replied Doremi. Her cheeks blushed, "I don't want to see you became too drunk and then… talked about those dirty things anymore."

"Dirty things? What do you mean?" Kotake raised his eyebrows, "Is it reasonable that I can say anything when I'm drunk? In that state, no one can watch their mouths from saying some unimportant things."

"But you're just too much!" the redhead glanced at her husband sharply, "Even, you shared about all of those things we did in our intimate session."

"What?! Did I really share all of those?!" Kotake was shocked. He bowed his head and sighed, "Alright, I promise that I won't ever be that drunk anymore."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Let's just hope that Kimura won't ever ask me to play that stupid game anymore, so I won't drink too much in those events."

"I hope so."

.

 **Moments #24: The Meaning of The Perfect Couple**

"Ne, Tetsuya…"

"Hmm? What's up, Doremi?"

"I just wonder, why do you want to marry me, after all…" asked Doremi while she bowed her head, "Don't you mind to have a clumsy wife like me?"

"Why do you ask about it suddenly? I think the fact that I love you so much is enough to make me decided to marry you," Kotake smiled, "and yeah, I don't mind to have a clumsy wife like you, because your clumsiness is one of the things which I like about you."

"Really?"

Kotake nodded, then certainly added, "I know that it's one of your weakness, but at least, I can accept it anyway. However, nobody's perfect, but if someone can accept his or her soulmate whoever they are, they can be a perfect couple, and I want us to be a perfect couple."

"Tetsuya…" Doremi hugged her husband tightly as she smiled. A drop of tears started to fall from both of her closed eyes, "Thank you. I also want to be a perfect couple with you."

They broke the hug and smiled at each other before they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

 _'I know I'm not perfect, but we can be perfect together.'_

.

 **Moments #25: Our Unusual Breakfast**

"Doremi, should we eat these cereal as our breakfast for today?" asked Kotake while he looked at two bowls of cereal on the dining table, "We aren't kids anymore, and we need a better meal for our breakfast."

"I don't think so. Today, I just want to eat the cereal in our breakfast," Doremi shrugged, "Moreover, we don't need to go out of the house today. It's a weekend."

"Alright, I know that you always want to eat some unusual foods on these days, but… it's been a long time since the last time I have cereal for my breakfast."

"So? Is it wrong if I want to fulfill our child's demand?" asked Doremi as she rubbed her stomach which slightly enlarged since a few months ago, "I'll eat anything he or she wants."

"I know it. You're pregnant, so it couldn't help," Kotake sighed, "Even so, can I just have my usual breakfast while you eat the cereal you want? I don't think that I should eat the cereal with you in this case."

"Well, believe it or not, our child ask me to persuade you to eat the cereal with us," replied the redhead, "and I don't think it's a bad idea."

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea at all," said Kotake sarcastically as he sighed, "Now I just wonder if someday your demands became unacceptable for me…"

.

 **Moments #26: Our Snowball Fight**

"Tetsuya, let's we go to the field across the street!" demanded Doremi to Kotake when they spent their winter vacation together at home, "The snowstorm is already over anyway, so it's a good time to have some fun there."

"Alright then, let's we go…" replied Kotake who somehow seemed unconvinced. The couple then walked out from their house, went to the mentioned field only to find out that the place was covered with thick snow.

"See? There's nothing we can do here," he sighed, "I used to have soccer practice here, though…"

"Who said that we want to play soccer here? I just want to have some fun," without Kotake knew, Doremi grabbed a handful of snow and make a small snowball with it. She then walked away from her husband and immediately threw the small snowball to him as she said, "Let's we have a snowball fight here!"

"Hey, so you want to challenge me to have a snowball fight with you here?" asked Kotake as he was surprised to see the snowball which hit his jacket on his back, "Okay, I think I don't have choice but to accept your challenge, but don't blame at me if later I can win from you."

"We'll see…" Doremi giggled. Both of them then threw some snowballs to each other until the lunchtime.

.

 **Moments #27: Swimming in the Deep Blue Sea**

In their honeymoon in Okinawa, after Doremi and Kotake were sunbathing at the beach, Kotake sometimes decided to cool himself down by swimming in the deep blue sea, and anytime he did it, Doremi would tell him that she wanted to go back to the hotel first.

At the first time, Kotake asked his wife, "Why don't you swim here with me? The water is so fresh, though…"

"You know that I can't swim really well, right? It's better if I don't swim here," Doremi reasoned, "Moreover, the sun shines too bright today, so I want to cool myself down in our hotel room. I can turn on the air conditioner and watch my favorite drama series while wait for you there."

"Well, that's your reason, but I'm sure that it isn't the case," Kotake grinned, "Don't say that you're actually scared of deep water…"

"O-Of course not! Do you think I'm a loser or something like that?!" his wife retorted, and somehow, her cheeks blushed, "I'm just tired and want to watch TV in our hotel room. That's all."

Doremi then quickly left the beach, but Kotake couldn't stop to gaze at her and smirked. He murmured as his eyes focused on his wife, "Yes, you are…"

.

 **Moments #28: Our Personal UNO Battle**

"Mou, Tetsuya, why do you make me skip my turn so often anytime we play these UNO card? Don't be that cruel with your wife," Doremi protested when she and Kotake were going to have another round of playing UNO cards, "I have right to have my turn."

"Oh yeah? How about yourself, Doremi? You often reverse the direction anytime we play it with your friends," Kotake retorted, "Also, you often make me pick two more cards from the middle when I still have so many cards in my hand."

"At least, you just need to pick two cards," Doremi argued, "Don't you see how many cards which should I pick because of you? It's four cards! You often pick out that multiple color cards which make me pick four more cards from the middle just when I only have two cards in my hand!"

"Then, what do you want? Should we have another battle right now?" challenged Kotake.

"Alright then, go ahead! I know that I can be the winner again…"

"Only if you don't forget to shouted 'UNO' when you just have a card in your hand, Dojimi."

"Wha- Te-tsu-yaaa! Don't call me like that!" yelled Doremi as she started to chase Kotake who already ran before her, and because of that, their personal UNO battle changed into another battle.

.

 **Moments #29: Who Stole My Umbrella?**

"Oh my God. How can it happen? Why does my umbrella disappear when I need it?"

Doremi sighed. She was forced to walk home in a heavy rain as she couldn't find her umbrella, which she usually brought to school on these days.

 _'Just where is my umbrella?'_ she thought hard as she walked across the street, _'I remember that I still brought it this morning…'_

She suddenly realized something before she sighed, "It must be Tetsuya… again."

.

 **Moments #30: The Sands and Our Heart**

In their honeymoon, on their last day in Okinawa, Doremi and Kotake drew a large heart in the sand at the beach. Then, Doremi wrote Kotake's given name at the top of the heart while at the same time Kotake also wrote her name at the bottom of the heart.

As they finished their 'creation', the couple stood up and took a good look on the said creation, hand in hand.

"I'm so glad that we manage to draw a perfect large heart here," commented Doremi as she smiled, "and it's because I draw it with you."

"Me too, Doremi. This is the largest, most perfect heart we've ever drew at a beach," Kotake smiled back, "not only because we draw it together, but also, because we draw it in our honeymoon, when you already become my wife and I already become your husband."

"Tetsuya…" Doremi started to cry. She then hugged her husband and added, "I'm so happy to come here with you."

"So am I, but unfortunately, we should go home this evening," sighed Kotake, "Even so, I promise that we'll come here again later, so we can draw a larger heart with our children.

Just then, Doremi broke her hug before wiped her tears and smiled happily. She giggled, "I hope so."


	4. Part 4: 31-41

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 and 19 series (light novel) Kodansha, 2011-2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **41 Moments after Our Marriage**

 **.**

 **Part 4: Moments #31-41**

* * *

 **Moments #31: Over Apologize**

"I'm really sorry, Doremi," said Kotake countless times right after his wife told him about what her students did at school this morning, "I've given a bad example to your students."

"Why do you apologize? It has already happened anyway, and you don't need to apologize."

"But…"

"No buts. You don't do anything wrong, Tetsuya."

"I do. I know that I used to call you like that, but this time, it's just too much. I called you like that in front of your students and they instantly follow what I do. I'm really just a fool…"

"Not really," Doremi shook of her head, "Even that's what makes my class become so lively today."

"Lively? They must be talking about you, right? They ignore you and just keep talking…"

"You're mistaken. They even want to know more about me," the redhead cut what her husband said, "They asked me about our childhood, about our relationship at school long time ago… Basically they accepted me well because of you."

"Really?"

This time, his wife nodded, "That's why you don't need to apologize."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," Kotake sighed in relief, "Then, can I call you 'Dojimi' in front of the other people next time?"

"Of course not."

.

 **Moments #32: Anything for Our Babies**

"Tetsuya, what are you doing? The light is still red. Why do we even break through the red lights."

"I don't care. I'll do anything for our babies," replied Kotake as he still drove his car in maximum speed to the hospital, "You said your stomach hurts, right? It means that you'll give birth to them soon."

"We can't confirm it yet, Tetsuya. How if this was just a false contraction? The doctor said…"

"That's why we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible just to confirm it," cut Kotake, "You know that I just love you so much, and I don't want anything bad happened to you or our babies."

"I know it, but how if the police found out that you're breaking the traffic rules? They'll ticket you."

"That won't ever happen. They'll understand why I do this."

"I hope so," Doremi sighed, tried to hold back the pain in her big stomach, "I just have a bad feeling about this…"

.

 **Moments #33: Take Over Time**

"Alright, let's we watch those superhero movies today!" exclaimed Kotake as he quickly took over his laptop from his wife, who previously was looking for some new drama movies, "There are too many people who recommended all of those to me, so we should watch all of those right now!"

"Tetsuya…"

"Enough, my dear. I'll take my turn this time," the blue haired soccer player insisted, "You kept forgetting about my turn, and I just want some justice from you."

"Okay," Doremi realized her own fault, "but there are some new drama movies that I…"

"I'm sorry, but it seems like, you need to wait for three months before you can watch it, because I'll take my turn to choose the movies in our home movie day in these three months, just like when you take your own turn."

"You're really mad at me, aren't you?"

"Of course, Doremi. You have to feel what I felt during these three months. I kept waiting for my turn, but you kept skipping it and saying that you just forgot about my turn."

"Alright then, I'm sorry about that. We're even now," the redhead sighed, "and because of this, I think I won't ever care about what we watch anymore. I'll watch anything as long as I watch it with you."

Finally, they smiled at each other.

"From now on, we'll have our turn together."

.

 **Moments #34: I Know You Can Swim Better if I Teach You**

"Alright, it's finally weekend," said Kotake as he took some clothes out from his wardrobe. He asked his wife, "How if we go to the swimming pool now? The weather is getting hot recently."

"Eh, swimming pool?" Doremi immediately refused her husband's offer, "Well, I don't think that I should come there with you. Don't you remember that I can't swim really well…"

"That's why I want to teach you now," Kotake cut what she said, "because I know that you can swim better if I teach you."

"Now that sounds awkward," the redhead frowned, "You teach me, a teacher, to swim."

"Why? That sounds good for me," Kotake retorted, "You always said that you couldn't swim really well as if you'll drown every time you swim, so… I just want to make you confident."

"Well… if that's your reason, maybe I'll go to the swimming pool with you," Doremi finally agreed, "Maybe it's a good time for me to be confident."

.

 **Moments #35: The Experienced Mother and the Inexperienced Father**

"Tetsuya, you're wrong. Tsuchiya and Tsubomi's diapers aren't this one. Go buy the smaller ones."

"Tetsuya, bring them into our house right now. Don't make them sick just because you take them out for too long."

"Tetsuya, don't pamper our children. I know they really like the biscuits, but don't give them too much."

"Tetsuya, don't buy it for them. You should wait until it's okay for them to play it."

"Tetsuya, don't…"

"I know, I know. Tetsuya, don't do this, Tetsuya, don't do that, and bla bla bla," cut Kotake. He mumbled, "I'm just an inexperienced father, so it couldn't help. You can't compare me with yourself who have experience to raise a baby since we were still in the elementary school."

"I can hear you, Tetsuya," replied Doremi who gazed at her husband, "Don't you want to be a good father for Tsuchiya and Tsubomi? Why are you mumbling like that?"

"Well, I want to be a good father for them, but… it's just too difficult for me."

"Then you decide to give up, don't you?" Doremi crossed her arms, "Just where's your effort now? Where's your determination? You said to me that you wanted to do all of your best for them."

"Yeah, but I just can't believe that it's just so tough…" Kotake sighed, "I wonder if someday I can do it perfectly…"

"I know you can, because you always have a great determination," the redhead tapped her husband's left shoulder, "That's the Tetsuya I know."

"Alright then, I won't ever give up," he finally smiled, "Thanks for reminding me, Doremi."

"You're welcome, Tetsuya."

.

 **Moments #36:** **Upset or Tired?**

Several days after Japan National Team was defeated by Belgium in the World Cup, Kotake went home to his house and didn't come out of his room for a week. Some of his friends came to his house, wondered about his reason and asked Doremi, as they also worried if it was because of his failure in the World Cup, but the redhead just smiled at them and assured that her husband just needed to take a rest and sleep in their room.

"He used to do this every time he came home from abroad, so you don't need to worry about him," answered her, surely, "Even he also did it right after he went home from Spain for his special training."

"Really?"

Doremi nodded, "He even snores, and if you still don't believe with what I said, you can walk upstairs to check on him."

Just then, they heard the sound of snoring from upstairs, which they should have heard since they arrived at the house several minutes ago. Doremi didn't lie to them…

Because inside the main bedroom, Kotake was sleeping peacefully with his two months old twins beside him.

 _'Well, at least now you can sleep with Tsuchiya and Tsubomi in our room, Tetsuya,'_ Doremi thought, _'You miss them so much, right?'_

.

 **Moments #37: Best Player in the World**

On a vacation, Doremi and Kotake played some new video games at home, and as usual, Kotake always could win from his wife in all of those video games.

"Well, you used to play video games, so it couldn't help," Doremi sighed, "Even though we play the new ones, you'll always find out the way to be the winner."

"I don't think so," Kotake shook of his head, "That's just a coincidence. Moreover, I just slightly win from you."

"Whatever. I'm bored," the redhead pouted, "I think we should do another thing right now."

Kotake looked at the clock on the wall before responded, "Alright, we'll do something else. Honestly, I'm also bored to play all of these video games."

"It must be because those video games are too easy for you, right? Tetsuya, you're always like that."

"You're mistaken, Doremi. Even though I can win from you in those video games, I can't be the best player for those games. See? My score is always stuck at the last place in the worldwide ranking. I still can't be the best player in the world," the blue haired young man replied. He then turned off the video games and put it back into the storage, "I want to play something else with you, something which I can play so well, and I can be the best player in the world for that."

"Huh?"

Kotake smiled, then kissed his wife's lips passionately before whispered to her, "Ready for the next challenge in our bedroom?"

"Of course you'll be the best for that ones," Doremi mumbled, but then she nodded. Both of them then looked at each other and smiled, then made their way into their bedroom while holding hands.

"You'll always be the best player in the world for our 'private game', Tetsuya."

.

 **Moments #38: Their Hidden Obsession**

"Alright, I think your favorite food is just steak, but now I know that you also like to eat cakes so much."

Kotake sighed, as Doremi commanded him to drive their car in maximum speed to Momoko's Patisserie, because Momoko said to her that she just released some new sweets in the mentioned shop.

"Well, cake isn't my favorite food, but I don't want to miss any of Momo-chan's new creations in her shop," Doremi reasoned, "She's my best friend anyway, so I should be the one who taste her new creations first."

"Honestly, I don't think so. You're just too exaggerate, Doremi," the spiky-haired young man sighed again, "However, I can't deny that I want to buy some chocolate chip cookies from Asuka's shop, so I agree to accompany you there."

"Hmm? Tetsuya, what do you mean with that? Don't you also want to try some of her brand new special chocolate chip cookies there?" Doremi retorted, "It's the chocolate chip cookies that you want to buy, right?"

"Whatever. I think it's better if we stop talking now."

"Okay, I won't say anything else until we arrive there," the redhead ended their conversation, but then she thought, _'Now I know that your hidden obsession are some chocolate chip cookies, Tetsuya.'_

.

 **Moments #39: Actually We aren't Really Mad at Each Other**

"Mom, Dad, why do you both often fight with each other?" asked the nine years old girl, Kotake Tsubomi, to her parents, "That makes me and Zucchini worry about you both. We don't want to see you divorced."

"Hey, Tsubomi, don't call me 'Zucchini'! I'm your older twin brother, so call me Tsucchi-nii!" protested the red haired boy beside her, Kotake Tsuchiya, who then looked at his parents and added his sister's statement, "Well, we just want to know if there's something serious between Mom and Dad which could make you mad at each other and then…"

"Don't worry, kids. That's just a regular fight. You know that your father is often late to come home recently, and I just want to warn him to go home on time. I don't really mad at him," Doremi assured the twins, "We never mentioned about divorced anyway, because it's something that we don't want to happen here."

"That's right," Kotake added, "Our fight is just like your grandparents' fight. We just argued, and not more. You don't need to worry about it."

"Really?" the blue haired girl asked again. Her parents nodded.

"Basically, it's just like when you both are arguing about Tsuchiya's nickname," said Kotake, "You're arguing, but in your heart, you love each other, right?"

"Well, Tsubomi is my younger twin sister, so… as the older ones, I should always protect her," Tsuchiya reasoned as his cheeks blushed, "You know that she can be a crybaby sometimes."

"However, you're right, Dad. Zucchini is a good brother for me, and I love him so much," admitted Tsubomi.

"Then why did you call me 'Zucchini', huh?"

Finally, the twins were arguing, while their parents just looked at them and smiled.

 _'They're just like us in the past, aren't they?'_

.

 **Moments #40: Should I Really Do All of These?**

"Eh? Should I really do all of these? Until next weekend?"

"Of course, Tetsuya, You should do everything which I wrote in that list, while I enjoy my vacation with the others."

"By the way, why did you and your best friends decide to go to Hokkaido without me and their husbands?" asked Kotake as he glared at his wife, "What were you all thinking about?"

"Well, we just want to have a 'me time' together this summer, so you, Yada-kun, Leon-kun, Tooru-kun and Steve-kun can know about our struggle to take care of our house and our children while we still have our own jobs," Doremi shrugged, "All of you should feel it by yourselves."

"Don't you want to change your mind?"

The redhead shook of her head, "I won't ever change my mind. Moreover, this is a good chance for you to be nearer with Tsuchiya and Tsubomi."

"Huh, alright then. I really don't have choice," Kotake sighed, "Should I take you to the airport?"

"No. The others will pick me up here soon," Just then, they heard the sound of car horns. Doremi immediately pulled her suitcase and walked out from their house right after she said goodbye to her beloved husband.

"Oh well, they need to have 'me time' anyway, so it couldn't help," said Kotake to himself as he watched his wife go with her best friends, "I really don't have choice but to obey my bossy wife."

He sighed, but then walked to the kitchen and added, "Alright then, I should check our food supplies first."

.

 **Moments #41: The Most Important Moment in Our Life**

Right after his participation in World Cup 2030, Kotake decided to retire from soccer, right at the same time when his wife was promoted to become the vice principal at Misora Elementary School.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Doremi worriedly when their family talked about the retirement in the living room, "You must be still want to play soccer and make our country proud, right?"

"Well, at least I can help you do some housework at home, because from now on, you'll be more busy at school," replied the head of the family, "I can do anything which didn't get you doing."

"Really? Won't you feel bored if you just at home and can't do anything that you like?"

"I have a good idea!" Tsuchiya suddenly shouted as he flicked his fingers, "Dad, I think you can become the new soccer team coach at school. You just need to go to school whenever we have practice."

"Hmm? Zucchini, you suggest it so that you can go to school with Dad by car everyday, right?" Tsubomi glared at her older twin brother, "Everybody know that you and the other members in the soccer team will have morning practice everyday."

"Hey, I don't mean that! And don't call me 'Zucchini'!" the oldest son in the family protested. He then turned his attention to the purple haired boy beside him, "Anyways, if Dad really becomes the new coach, I can have a good memories in my last year at school. Plus, if Dad keeps becoming the coach even after I graduate from school, Dad can train Murasaki once he joined in the soccer team."

"Onii-chan, you're right! That's what I always wanted, because I admired Dad so much!" replied the youngest son in the family, Murasaki. The two boys then looked at their parents as the younger ones added, "Dad, please become the new coach in the soccer team!"

"Well, that's a good idea, though…" Kotake thought for a few moments before he decided, "Alright then, I'll do your suggestion. At least, we can walk together to school every morning."

"Is it okay?" asked Tsubomi uncertainly, "Mom becomes the vice principal, though…"

"So? I think it wouldn't hurt if a vice principal wants to walk to school," replied her mother, "Moreover, we only can do it until you and Tsuchiya graduate from school next year."

"Alright, maybe you're right, Mom," Tsubomi finally said. She smiled, "However, that will be the most important moment in our life."

Her parents and her brothers smiled back at her, then they decided to take their dinner outside.


End file.
